


Stay

by Kobuntan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Nightmares, Short One Shot, bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobuntan/pseuds/Kobuntan
Summary: So I had this dream the other and night and... yeah. Enjoy.I'm sorry that it's so short...





	Stay

A young woman was running through the fog that was created by the fallen titans. She ran harder, puffing and puffing. The air was heavy, moist and sultry. Her breathing was laboured, and on many occasions she looked as if she was going to drop on her knees. The pain in her knees and feet were starting to slow her down, but she did not want to give in. It took her a moment before she saw the body. It was all so vivid at the moment she saw the lying man, her body ached of exhaustion, her breathing labour. The young woman slowed down and dropped on her knees. Her face was streaked with blood and dirt as if she'd been lying face down in a puddle. Her brown hair was dangled and her clothes were soaked through and knees stained with mud. The wet clothes drained the warmth from her body, leaving her cold and shivering. Green eyes filled with tears, and her face flushed with despair.

“N-No.” she whispered as she slowly started crawling forward. On hands and knees she crawled towards the limp body, through the blood the body parts that littered the soil, fighting every bit of pain that plagued her body. The moment she reached him, she wrapped her arms around her beloved. His eyes open, lifeless. His sunny hair now painted with dirt and dried blood. She couldn't believe it, she checked his pulse but couldn't find any. He had stopped breathing. He had. _NO._

“You promised!” she hit his chest once, twice and broke down in tears as her head hit his shoulder, and cried. She screamed out in frustration as she wept.

She jerked awake from her nightmare, a loud scream coming out of her throat as she turned her head reaching for someone. Her heart was racing, her palms sweating, her breathing laboured. Two strong cold hands caught her cheeks, she slowly focused and saw him. _HIM._ It was a dream, bad dream. Her hands caught his, making sure he was there. He caressed her face, pushed her hair back behind her ear. Slowly, her breathing calmed as she snuggled closer to the man and inhaled his slightly sweaty scent. He swept his fingers through her damp brown locks, slowly caressed her back with his other hand as he held her close to him.

“It was just a dream,” he told her. “nothing but a dream.” He massaged her neck as they sat in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this dream the other and night and... yeah. Enjoy.   
> I'm sorry that it's so short...


End file.
